Detective Agatha
by lily04030
Summary: What if Ran and Shinichi switched places? What if it wasn't Mouri Ran, but Kudo Ran. And what if it was not Kudo Shinichi, but Mouri Shinichi instead? (one-shot)


**A/N: **So I was just walking or something and this story just popped into my head. I was thinking about it _a lot_ and I decided to make it a one-shot. It's pretty much the start of Detective Conan, but Ran is the detective. I'm not sure if it's a good story (to tell you the truth, I'm pretty proud of the ending).

Anyways, please R&R!

**Warning:** This story was not beta-read so be careful of bad grammar!

* * *

_'The culprit is...' Ran said. 'You!' She pointed at the man that she was suggesting to._

Meet Kudo Ran. Just your average High School Detective, nothing special. She was just one of the best detectives in the East of Japan and also probably the best soccer player alive. Ran's parents were the famous mystery novel writer, Kudo Yusaku, and the famous actress, Kudo Yukiko. Ran lives alone since her parents travel around the world and is normally never around. Her childhood friend was Mouri Shinichi, the captain of the karate club and also a karate champion. His father, Mouri Kogoro, was a private detective with no skills and never got any jobs. His mother, Kisaki Eri, was an amazing lawyer, who was the best of the best. Shinchi's parents were living separately, but they weren't exactly divorced.

Ran was on her way back home. It was a day after she just solved another case. The news about the amazing detective, Kudo Ran was everywhere. Newspapers, TV, magazines, and people were all gossiping about it. Ran smirked at her brilliant work.

'That's not cute,' Ran heard someone say.

She turned to face Mouri Shinichi.

'What's that suppose to mean,' she replied.

'Well, girls aren't suppose to grin like an idiot,' Shinichi said, looking at her with an obvious look.

Ran flashed another grin.

'You don't have to be so jealous that I'm more famous than you or your father.'

Shinichi was now really annoyed with this freaky detective friend of his.

'It's your fault for taking jobs away from my dad!' Shinichi said with anger.

'Don't blame me, Ran said. 'It's his talents that matter.'

Ran noticed a ball rolling her way.

'Nee-chan!' a child said. 'Can you please pass the ball.'

'Here you go,' she said as she kicked the soccer ball back to the children.

Shinichi whistled.

'You could've became Japan's best female soccer player if you hadn't quit soccer,' he said. 'You're amazing.'

'I only played soccer to help my detective needs,' Ran replied. 'The main thing that I wanted to be was a detective, not a soccer player.'

'Somethings I really don't understand you Ran,' Shinichi said.

Ran searched and pulled something out of her bag. She waved a few envelopes in front of her childhood friend's eyes.

'Look at all of these fan letters,' she said, showing off. 'I'm so glad that others appreciate my work, unlike someone here.'

'Well,' Shinichi said when they reached a street. 'See ya!'

Then he started dashing to his house. Ran quickly chased up to the karate idiot. She tugged on his shirt to make Shinichi turn to face her. When Shinichi looked back, he was a very unhappy detective.

'What?' he said.

'You do remember about tomorrow, right?' she asked with a very eager look.

'Tomorrow?' Shinichi asked with a clueless look.

Ran was now loosing her temper and used her soccer skills to try to kick Shinichi in the shin, but failed miserably as the boy blocked the attack with his karate skills.

'You said you will take me to Tropical Land if I solved another case!' she shouted.

'I did?' he said.

'_Hm_,' Ran said as she started walking away. 'I don't care anymore. It's not like I wanted to go with you anyway!'

'I'm joking. I'm joking,' Shinichi said. 'Tomorrow at 10 in the morning.'

Ran gave a Shinichi a look that says _I don't trust what you're saying_, then started walking in the direction that leads to her home.

'And as punishment for making me look like an idiot,' she said, then an evil grin appeared on her face. 'You will have to pay for this time.'

She then walked away before Shinichi could give a reply or complain.

* * *

The two friends where waiting in line for a ride called the _Mystery Coaster_.

'Let me show you something that only a detective can do,' Ran said, winking while having a cheeky smile plastered on her face.

'Huh?' Shinichi said as he looked at her with a dumbfounded look.

'Just see,' she said then took a girl's hand.

She looked at the girl and said: 'You're a gymnast. Aren't you?'

Ran let go of the girl's hand as the girl looked at her with horror.

'Hey, do you know her?' another girl who was standing beside the girl in question asked.

'I-I don't think so,' she replied.

Shinichi looked back and forth at Ran and the stranger, not understanding.

'How did you know that she was a gymnast,' Shinichi asked.

'It's obvious,' Ran said. 'I knew when the wind blew her skirt. I saw the unique bruises on her thighs that can only come from uneven bars. Concluding that she is a gymnast.' Ran pointed out as if even a five year old would know.

'See, don't you think what I just did proved that detectives are amazing.' Ran said with pride. She waited for a compliment, but was disappointed when Shinichi did not say what she had expected.

'I don't think that was amazing or anything,' Shinichi said. 'No big deal that you could figure out what she was by details on her body.'

'Hey!' a big man in front who had a woman with him yelled. 'You're not doing stuff to my friends, are you?!'

'F-friends,' the two said.

'Oops,' Shinichi said. 'Do you guys want to go in front of us?'

'It's okay,' the girls said. 'We don't want to be an interference.'

It was finally their turn. Shinichi was blabbing about this favourite author the whole time. They got in, with Shinichi on the right and Ran on the left. In front sat the two girls. The gymnast girl on the left and her friend on the right. At their back sat the couple. The man on the left and the woman on the right. A mother and child were about to sit behind the couple when two strange men in black pushed and kicked them out of the way.

'Move out of the way!' one said. 'We were here first!'

Meanwhile, Shinichi was still talking about his favourite author.

'So do you understand what the author was trying to say?' he said. 'He was...'

Ran snapped.

'Enough about this author and his books! You geek!' she shouted at Shinichi.

Then a sad look appeared on her face.

'I was really looking forward to this,' she said.

'Maa, maa, Ran,' Shinichi said. 'If you keep getting upset like that, it would be very had to believe that you're a detective.'

Ran giggled.

'Okay. Now stop talking about this author and lets enjoy the rest of the day.'

Shinichi blushed at the cute Ran.

A buzzing sound came and the ride started. The roller-coaster started to move up.

'To tell you the truth,' Ran started saying. 'I'm a little scared.'

Shinichi felt and hand on his. As the roller-coaster reached the top, the hand squeezed his.

The roller-coaster whooshed down and everyone screamed. Then it went in up and down, left and right, sideways and looped in 360 degrees before it entered a tunnel that was shaped like a head with it's mouth opened.

The tunnel was dark and it was hard to see. Then, all a sudden, Ran felt something drip in between her eyes.

''What the?' she said, then used her right index finger to touch the liquid. 'Is it...water?'

All a sudden, there was a roar of pain and more liquid, that was warm, splattered everywhere.

'What is this?!' Shinichi said.

'I don't know!' Ran replied. 'It's too dark for me to see!'

The tunnel had reached an end and as the roller-coaster exited the tunnel, Ran was shocked to see the man from before, headless.

The other girls screamed at the scene. As soon as the coaster stopped at the station, Ran quickly got out of the seat, followed by others.

'An accident!' a man shouted.

'Someone call the ambulance and the police!' another shouted.

A worker hurried to carry the headless body out of the vehicle and onto the ground.

'Kishida!' the man's lover cried out. 'Why...why?'

The other two girls had tears in their eyes as they stared with terrified faces. Shinichi looked at Ran with amazement as she calmly investigated the roller-coaster and the body. She studied the body closely. The two men dressed in black started to walk away from the crime scene.

'Wait!' Ran suddenly shouted. 'This wasn't an accident, it was murder!'

She turned to face all the others.

'And the murderer,' she continued. 'must have been on this ride with the victim, meaning that it must have been one of the seven of us!'

Shinichi was speechless. _Ran is amazing. She's not scared even though there's a dead body and she's saying every with ease. Her work is flawless._ He thought.

'Please stay back,' a voice said. 'The police are coming through.' The police was pushing through the crowd to get to the scene.

The men in black cursed at the sight of the police.

'Hey!' Megure-keibu said. 'It's Kudo Ran!'

'Ah, Megure-keibu!' Ran said at the sight of the man.

'K-Kudo?!' the bigger man in black shouted in surprise.

The crowd gasped at the sight of the famous high school detective, then cheered and praised her.

Ran was now boosting with confidence. A case like this was a piece of cake.

Ran was telling Megure-keibu the clues and information he has gathered.

'So,' Megure said. 'There was absolutely no signs of malfunction to the roller-coaster and judging from the circumstances, it was likely not suicide.'

'Yes,' Ran agreed. 'Which leaves us to the case that it was murder.'

'And setting you and Shinichi-kun aside,' Megure said. 'That leaves us with five suspects.'

Ran drew the seat plan onto a paper and told Megure-keibu who sat where.

The inspector thought for a moment.

'Since everyone had their safety bars on them and could not move,' Megure turned to face the lover. 'It was most likely the woman who sat next to the victim who could have done it.'

One of the men in black, the one with long grey hair walked up to the female detective.

'Hurry up!' the man said, losing his patience.

Ran turned to face the man, but only looked terror.

'We don't have that much time to waste on playing detective like little kids.' he said.

The other man was now worried, said: 'A-aniki...'

She was terrified at the sight of the man's face. _This man's eyes, they look like the eye's of a cold-blooded killer!_ Ran thought. _W-who is this guy?_

'Megure-keibu!' the police who was inspecting the suspect's belongs shouted. 'Look at what is in this woman's bag.'

He was suggesting to the lover's bag. Megure went to look at the bag and was shocked at the item inside.

'There is a knife in here!' he said. 'And it has blood stains on it!'

The lover shouted in horror. 'That's not mine! I swear that I have never seen it before!'

Ran inspected the knife. Something didn't seem right.

'Aiko,' the gymnast girl said as she and her friend walked up to the lover. 'Why did you do it?'

The lover, Aiko, turned her head and shouted: 'No! I wasn't me! I swear!'

'Why..?' the gymnast girl continued with more tears flowing out of her eyes. 'I thought that you guys were doing great.'

The long grey haired man was glad that the case was solved so that he could be on his way.

'There! She did it! So let us leave officer!' he shouted.

The crowd was now upset that the case had been solved so quickly and that it wasn't very interesting.

Ran still had something bugging her. It didn't seem right. There was something wrong...

Then she remembered as if electricity has struck her. The water that has slashed from in front during the ride. Ran smirked. _Case closed._

'Now take her down to the station!' Megure-keibu directed one of the men.

'Hold on, Megure-keibu,' Ran said, stopping the inspector. 'That girl isn't the culprit.'

Ran stopped for a second before continuing.

'The real culprit was...You!' she pointed at the gymnast girl.

The girl was surprised.

'What?!' she said. 'It wasn't me! Didn't you see that knife in Aiko's bag?! It was her!'

'That's nonsense. You cannot cut off someone's head with a knife like that one. Especially not with a woman's strength.' Ran told her.

'And also,' Ran continued with her deduction. 'Even if she was the murderer, she would have had plently of time to get rid of the weapon. Why would she wrap it in a cloth and hide it in her own bag?'

The girl did not know what to say.

'_You_ put it in her bag and framed her!'

'What are you talking about?!' the girl continued to complain. 'I was sitting two rows away from Kishida! How could I have possibly cut his head off?! And you were the one who said that it was impossible with a woman's strength!'

'Yes,' Ran agreed with her. 'It wouldn't be enough with only a woman's strength. But it would be possible if you also used a loop of piano wire and the speed of this roller-coaster!'

She was now speechless.

Ran then asked the police officers to help her do a demonstration. She pretended to be the culprit and put a bag between her back and the seat then she pulled down the safety bars.

'Like this,' she said, then slid down and escaped the safety bars. 'I can easily slid out of the bars.'

Ran then took out a rope that was attached with a hook. She then hooked her legs on the safety bar and leaned her body to the back and placed the loop around Mefure-keibu's neck, who was paying the victim part. She then hooked the hook onto rails.

'See,' she said. 'Like this, all that's left is the speed and power of the roller-coaster.'

'T-that's not true! Where's the evidence!' the girl was now panicking.

'Then where is that pearl necklace that you were wearing before the ride?' Ran asked. 'Where did it go?'

'T-that's...'

'You probably replace the original string with piano wire and you his the hook inside your bag.' Ran said, staring straight at the suspected culprit. 'And furthermore, you are a gymnast which means that you should have a good balance, making it easy for you to maneuver around the roller-coaster.'

Her friend couldn't stand it anymore. 'That's enough!' she said. 'Wouldn't the culprit have been one of the two from the back! It would have been easier for them to do what you said!'

'They may look suspicious, but they didn't commit the crime,' Ran pointed out. She looked at the two men in black suspiciously. 'I don't know who they are and what they did, but they have been acting strange every since the police got here, so they would have been prepared for the police if they had done it.'

Ran was now left to talk about the final evidence. 'The murderer shed a tear before killing the victim because she knew that he was going to die. It was only possible that Hitomi shed a tear before it had dripped on me when we entered the tunnel since she was sitting in front of me. Because unless you are riding in a roller-coaster or something similar, tears don't fall sideways.' Ran concluded.

Hitomi gave in. She told everyone that that she was going out with the victim before and was dumped so that he could go out with Aiko. She wanted to frame Aiko, at the place where they had their first date and with the necklace that he gave her.

* * *

The sun was already setting and it was starting to get dark.

'Another case solved!' Ran said with pride.

'I have to admit,' Shinichi said. 'You were pretty amazing.'

Ran was delighted to hear a compliment coming from Shinichi's mouth. They continued walking until Ran noticed one of the suspicious men in black glancing around then quickly entered a place where there seemed to be empty. Ran had a feeling that she should check it out.

'Sorry Shinichi,' Ran said. 'You can go home first, I have to do something. I'll catch up later!' Then she dashed to catch up with the man.

'O-oi! Ran!' Shinichi wanted to protest, but didn't.

_I have a bad feeling._ Shinichi thought._ A bad premonition that I might never see Ran again._

Meanwhile, Ran was witnessing a suspicious blackmail exchange between the man in black and a business man. She watched as the business man opened the case he had and found it filled with money. She took out her camera and started taking pictures of the trade. At moments like this, Ran was really glad that she had the camera with her. She was too busy focusing on the trade that she didn't notice the other man in black sneaking up from behind her.

When she noticed, it was too late. The long grey haired man hit her head with a bat.

'Aniki!' the other said in shock.

'You have to be careful not to be tailed by this kid.' the older _brother_ replied.

'Should we shoot him?'

'Are you an idiot?! This place is still roaming with police.'

The grey haired man took out a small case that was filled with pills.

'Let's use this,' the older brother said. 'The newest developed poison.' Then he took one out.

The man laughed as he forcefully stuffed the poison into Ran's mouth and poured water to let her swallow it.

'This poison in untraceable in the body. But this substance hasn't been tested on humans yet...'

'Let's go, aniki!' the other one said in a hurry.

Then they both left the scene while Ran was burning.

_My body's burning up! It feels like I'm melting away!_

Then slowly, she lost conscious.

'Hey!' a police officer shouted to the others. 'Come quick! There's a body here!'

The others quickly rushed over.

_I guess I must be dead._ Ran thought. _So much for my life._

'She's still breathing!' a cop shouted.

_W-wait. I'm still alive? I guess that that poison doesn't work on humans._ Ran was relieved from the thought.

'Her head is bleeding pretty badly.'

Ran was slowly regaining conscious. _I should consider myself lucky._

'Hang on.'

'You'll be okay.'

Ran's eyes opened a little more to see a police officer offering his hand to help.

'Can you still stand up, little girl?'

Ran was shocked. _L-little girl?!_ _What are they talking about? I'm almost seventeen!_

'What happened to your head?'

Ran flinched in pain as she rubbed her head. _Oh right. I was attacked by that man._

She then noticed that her sleeves were longer. She looked down to see the same with her pants.

'What the...?'

'You must have been scared, since your such a little girl.' an officer said. 'But don't worry. We're here to help.' and then without the slightest hesitation, the officer picker her up.

Ran made a little scream in surprise. _How did he lift me up so easily? I didn't know that I was this light!_

Another officer was busy reporting the scene.

'This is area B. We have discovered a badly injured girl! We are taking her to the first aid station, over.' the officer reported. He then also reported what Ran was wearing. 'Let's see... about age six to seven! Should probably be in elementary school.

Ran was now more confused than ever. _Did he just say...elementary school?!_

While Ran was dealing with things that she didn't understand, Shinichi was almost home.

He was feeling uneasy. _I should probably go check on Ran. She is clumsy girl overall._ And with that, Shinichi turned around to go to the direction of the Kudo family's house.

Ran was taken to the first aid station and she didn't understand what the heck was going on.

'I'm not a little girl!' Ran beamed. 'I'm already in high school!'

All the others in the room bursted in laughter.

'Oh come on little girl,' a nurse said. 'Many you hit your head too hard.'

_But these guys sure are huge._ Ran thought to herself. _Am I really that small?_

Ran was cut off from her thoughts when she felt a surge of pain rush from her head. Her turned around to see a mirror. She looked at the reflection in shock.

What she saw was not her high school self, but her younger self.

_Huh?! Who is that in the reflection?!_ She thought to herself as she continued to stare at the mirror. _It can't be possible me! I couldn't have shrank!_

Ran knew that she couldn't stay here forever and just stare at a mirror like an idiot, she had to go back home and find a solution. She ran away before any of the cops noticed. And when they did, well, Ran didn't want to think about what kind of fuss would happen.

* * *

Shinichi cursed under his breath.

_Why isn't she picking up?_

Shinichi had already tried to call Ran's home five times, and yet she still hasn't picked up. He was now very worried. Ran should be home right now, but yet whenever he called, it would always go to voicemail.

_What is that idiot thinking?_

Even if Ran was an incredible detective, she was a girl. Shinichi decided to call the Kudo house again, but just like the other tries, no one picked up. Now he was seriously worried.

_Don't tell me...something happened to her?!_

Remembering the bad premonition, Shinichi increased his speed.

_Please be okay._

* * *

It was raining now, and that didn't really help Ran any bit.

She ran all the way back to her street, but she was already breathless, which wasn't like her.

_Has my body really shrank? But how's that possible_. She looked at her hands, which were smaller than before.

_It...it couldn't be because of that drug the man in black they gave me._ Ran thought as she remember the scene, although it was a little blurry.

Ran was soaking wet and it felt even worse with clothes that are too big for your size.

'I feel pathetic.' she said as she continued walking back home.

'Seriously?!' Ran complained. 'I can't believe that I can't even get into my own house.'

Ran was climbing the front gate of her own house, since she couldn't reach the lock.

'Just...a..little..more...' Ran struggled to reach the lock, but stopped by a loud blast from next door.

'A-Agasa Hakase..' Ran said with wide eyes as she saw the inventor in the smoke.

Agasa walked up to the child. 'Mn. Who might you be?'

'Mou,' Ran said. 'It's me! Kudo Ran!'

The old man looked at her with a smile. 'You must be related to Ran. You look exactly like her when she was seven.'

Ran waved her hands as a suggestion that he was wrong. 'What I'm saying is that I'm not related to her. I _am_ her.' she said. 'You see, I was forced to take some strange pill that was suppose to kill me but it shrank my body instead.'

Agasa Hakase was not convinced and almost took her to the police. It took some time for Ran to finally convince the professor that she was Ran. With Agasa convinced, he helped the small detective into her house.

Ran explained everything to the inventor in the house's library after putting on her old clothes.

She looked at her self. _I can't believe that the clothes that I had when I was little actually fit me perfectly. Why do I still have them anyway?_

'Nee, Hakase,' Ran begged. 'You can make me back to normal. Right?'

'It can't be that easy, Ran,' Agasa told her. 'We first need the actual substance to find the antidote.'

'So all I have to do is get my hands on one of them.'

Agasa shrugged. 'I guess...'

Ran smiled. _This seems easier than I thought. Soon, I be back to normal in no time!_

Ran was surprised when Agase grabbed her shoulders. 'Listen Ran,' he said. 'You shouldn't say anything about this to anyone! That includes Shinichi!'

Ran looked at him with a puzzled face. '_Hai?_ Why?'

'If those people find out that you're still alive, they might come back for you! And they might also harm the people around you!'

Ran stared at him.

'Remember!' Agasa said. 'The fact that you're true identity is Kudo Ran has to be out little secret! Don't tell anyone!'

The two fell in shock when they heard the front door opening.

'Oi! Ran! Are you in here?'

Ran stared at the library's closed door. _Oh no! It's Shinichi!_ She screamed in her mind.

'Sheesh you idiot,' Shinichi said. 'If you're home, you could have at least answered the phone.'

'Hide!' Agasa ordered.

'Hide?! Where?!' Ran panicked.

The library was big, but if you wanted to play hide 'n seek, it probably wouldn't be a good place to look for hiding spots. Ran looked around and decided to hide behind the table, but stopped in her tracks when the door opened.

'Ah, Hagase.' Shinichi said when he entered the room.

'Iyaa, well isn't it Shinichi-kun!' Agasa said nervously.

Shinichi whistled as he looked around the room. 'This place sure is filled with mystery novels. No wonder why Ran is so obsessed with detective-stuff.'

'Huh?' Ran by accidentally said out loud.

'Mn?' Shinichi looked to the place where the sound came from. 'Who's this kid?'

'Um, she's...uh...'

_Stupid!_ Ran told herself. She quickly looked around and found one of the drawers opened. Inside was a pair of glasses. _Yatta!_ She thought happily. _Dad's glasses! A perfect disguise!_ She quickly put on the glasses, but almost fainted at how strong it was.

Shinichi looked at the child. 'What is she doing?'

Shinichi went closer to her. 'Mn?' He looked at her curiously. 'This kid...'

_Oh no! I'm a goner!_ Ran thought.

'She's got the same funny hair style like Ran!' Shinichi laughed.

Ran looked at Shinichi with an annoyed face. _Funny hairstyle?!_

'So who is this little girl?' Shinichi asked the professor.

'Um...she's a distand relative of mine!'

'Sou,' Shinichi said, then turned to face Ran. 'So how old are you, little kid?'

'Um...sixtee, I mean six! Still in elementary school!' Ran responded.

'Then what's your name?' Shinichi got closer and closer until Ran was pushed back against the bookshelves.

'M-my..name is...um,' Ran didn't know what to say. She turned her head, and that's when she saw it. The best mystery authors, _Edogawa Rampo_ and _Agatha Christie_.

'Agatha!' Ran shouted. 'My name is...Edogawa Agatha!'

'Agatha?' Shinichi said. 'Isn't that a foreigner name?'

'Aha,' _Agatha_ laughed nervously. 'My parents loved mystery novels so they named me after a famous author...'

Agasa and Ran, or Agatha, were doing telepathy.

_What kind of weird name is Agatha?_

_I'm sorry! I was stuck! It was the only thing that I could say!_

'So where is Ran?' Shinichi asked.

'Oh Ran!' Agasa Hakase said. 'She was here, but then she left saying that she needed to do something and left.'

'Sheesh that idiot,' Shinichi said as he scratched his head.

'Oh Shinichi-kun!' Agasa suddenly said. 'I know it's kind of sudden, but can you please let this girl stay at your house for a while? You see, I was asked to take care of hime because his parents are away, but I'm a little busy...'

'S-sure, I guess. But I have to talk to my dad first.'

'Thank you so much, Shinichi-kun!'

Agatha looked at the professor with a horrified look. _What are you thinking?! If I go live with Shinichi, I'll be found out in no time!_

_Ran! They might find out that you're body was never found and they might check who is coming in and out of this house!_

_Then why can't I stay at your place?_

_Think about it! Since you need to find out their hideout to get back to normal right?! Also, Shinichi-kun's father is also a private detective..._

_I get it! If I'm with a private detective...I can gain information about the men in black!_

About understanding, Agatha ran up to Shinichi's side. 'I want to go with Shinichi-niichan!'

'Okay,' Shinichi said with a smile.

The two left the Kudo household.

'Bye, Oji-chan!' Agatha waved.

'Bye-bye!' Asaga Hakase waved back.

On the way, Shinichi suddenly said: 'I'll tell you a little secret.' He pursed his index over his lips.

'What secret?' Agatha asked. Ran had tried her best to make a very baby-ish voice.

'I'll tell you who I like.'

_Eeh!_ She thought.

'She's someone that I have know since forever. She was a crybaby when we were little, but soon she became a very brave person. She loves soccer a lot and she's a weird detective freak! Can you guess who she is?'

Agatha looked at the _big brother._ He didn't exactly tell her who the person was, but using her detective skills, she had a perfect idea who she was. Ran was now blushing, also meaning that Agatha was blushing.

When they had reached the Mouri household, lots of things happened. They were dragged into a case, which of course, Ran or Agatha solved, but Mouri Kogoro had took all the credit. Agatha was accepted into staying because the private detective thought that she would be a lucky charm.

Then after that, lots of stuff happened. Ran continued to fool everyone by saying that she's Edogawa Agatha, a first grader in Teitan Elementary School. She then met Hattori Heiji, the high school detective of the West, who found out in no time her true identity. Ran had also met Haibara Ai, real name, Miyano Shiho, codename, Sherry. The inventor of the drug, APTX-4869, pronounced as apotoxin-yon-hachi-roku-kyu. She would get some clues about the men in black, a.k.a, the black organization, getting a little closer know more about them, and also knowing how scary they are. She continued solving cases as Mouri Kogoro, using the voice-changing hair bow and the stun-gun watch, inventions by Agasa Hakase.

Ran continued living life as Agatha, continued this life of deceiving the people around her.

* * *

Ran opened her eyes wide. She sat up in her bed then nervously looked around. Ran was sure of it. It was _her_ room, with her bed and all her stuff. She then nervously looked at her hands and sighed in relief. They weren't small, elementary school girl's hands, but a high school girl's.

'Waa! It's already this time!' Ran screamed when she saw the clock. She quickly got out of bed and changed out of her sleepwear to make breakfast.

'What's wrong, Ran-neechan?' a sleepy Conan said when Ran was about to close her room's door.

Ran looked at the boy. _Thank goodness, it was a dream after all. Conan-kun is here and my body is normal._

'Ah, Conan-kun!' she said. 'I'm sorry for not making breakfast yet, but I'll make it now, so could you just get ready for school.'

Ran was about to leave, but then she said: 'Conan-kun, could you please wake up otou-san and tell him to come eat breakfast?'

The little boy nodded in agreement and then started to walk back to Mouri Kogoro and his room. Ran also started to walk to the kitchen, but then felt a strange feeling. She turned to look at Conan, the little guest in their house. There was something bugging her. Her weird dream and Conan. She continued staring at the boy. Conan turned around because of the uncomfortable feeling of Ran's sharp stares.

'Is something wrong, Ran-neechan,' Conan asked.

Ran snapped back to reality. 'N-nothing's wrong! Don't worry.'

With that, the small detective turned back to his tracks and continued walking. Ran looked at the boy again with something aching her head.

_What if? What if..._


End file.
